Only Half
by twirl.is.life.13
Summary: New chapter up. Emerald is changed. Just wait and see.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One 

Emerald Eyes Watching You

Harry looked up from the book he was reading to see a pair of emerald eyes watching him. They belonged to a girl of 15. She had dark brown hair and fair skin that was sprinkled with freckles. She quickly looked down at her book again.

This girl–whatever her name was-had been at Hogwarts for two days. It was odd because no one had ever changed schools. One day everything was normal and great and the next day things had gone missing and turned up in odd places broken or worse and to top it all off a new girl had shown up at the entrance to Gryffindor saying she was in the house.

Harry looked over at the girl and caught her gaze. He held his eyes against hers for a long time until a group of gabbing girls came to drag her off to the library. One girl with blond hair and blue eyes had smiled and giggled at Harry. He didn't care. He was going to follow that girl to the library and at least find out what her name was.

He pushed off his chair and crept as quietly as a needle trough lace behind the group and into the library.

The girl with brown hair sat by herself in a table closest to the fiction. Harry walked over and sat down in front of her. He grabbed a book off the table and pretended to be interested in it. The girl looked up at him just as he had looked up to see her. The girl blushed and said, "You're holding your book upside down." Harry looked down to see that he was holding his book upside down. He blushed too but was determined to make conversation.

"I'm Harry Potter." He smiled at her again.

"I'm Emerald." She said.

"What school did you come from?" he asked her.

"Oh. I don't know for sure." She looked down and Harry wished she wouldn't. He wanted to see her emerald eyes watching him.


	2. Chapter Two So Close to you

Chapter Two 

So Close to You

Harry sat down in front of Emerald. "Hi." He said. They were sitting in a small cozy teashop where Harry had sat last year with Cho Chang. Couples sat all around them holding hands and kissing just as they had last year. The only thing that was different from last year was the fact that Emerald did not try to make Harry feel jealous. Harry fond it much easier to hold Emerald's hand then he had Cho.

Emerald held her head in her free hand and gazed at Harry. Harry was just leaning over the table to kiss her when Draco Malfoy strutted over to them and sneered. "Emmy." Said Malfoy. "Excuse me Potter." Malfoy simpered. He snatched Emerald's hand away from Harry like a rag-doll and pulled her out of the shop in moments.

Harry had no idea what had just happened but he knew that neither he nor Emerald had liked at all. He sat a galleon down on the table and followed them through the door.

Harry stepped out into the blustery day just in time to see them round the corner on their way back to Hogwarts. Harry sprinted after them. He was careful not to get to close because he knew Emerald would be punished for his mistakes.

Emerald and Malfoy walked into the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. Harry followed close behind as they traveled down staircases that were just like a dragon's scaly spine. Malfoy turned and Harry could hear him say, "Solvfiltred."

Harry turned the corner and ran right into a picture of a young, thin, beautiful woman in green with a boa wound around her slender arm. "Password?" she said in a low alto voice.

"Solvfiltred." Harry said impatiently. The woman swung aside and let Harry pass. He tiptoed into the common to see an unwelcome sight.

"Malfoy, you cockroach, get off of me." Malfoy loomed over Emerald.

"Oh come on. Tell me." Malfoy said.

"No." Shouted Emerald defiantly.

"Suit yourself." Hissed Malfoy. He yanked Emerald to her feet and pinned her against the wall. He started to kiss her.

Harry couldn't move. He was shocked. Had this planned? He stood by and watched Emerald smack at Malfoy's strong arms until a sympathetic Slytherin walked up and whispered quietly "Another one of Malfoy's victims."

_Victims?_ Thought Harry. "What do you mean victims?" He asked the Slytherin girl.

"Malfoy's taken to… Well you know." The girl shook her blue hair and walked off.

Unfortunately Harry knew exactly what the girl was talking about. He pulled his wand out and walked up behind Malfoy. "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled. Malfoy went rigid like a board. "Harry." Said Emerald. She ran into his arms and whispered in his ear "Thank you." Harry pulled her up in his arms and carried her out of the Slytherin common room.

They sat by a fire in the empty common room and chatted. "What did Malfoy want to know?" Harry inquired.

"He wanted to know about me." Emerald said as she twirled Harry's messed black hair around her pointer finger.

"Tell me more." Harry said. He looked right into Emerald's eyes.

"Not right now. I just want to be so close to you."


	3. Chapter Three Secrets

Chapter Three

Secrets

Harry pulled Emerald up to him and whispered gently in her ear, "Tell me." Emerald kissed his face.

"Harry. I'm not all that normal. I have powers that I can't control. I make things flyaway or break or hurt people and I can't… ca…ca…" Emerald burst into tears.

"Oh Em. It can't be that bad." He said and brushed an opalescent tear off of her face.

"Yeah right." She sniffed. "You just watch." She ran her slender fingers over Harry's scar. Harry began to fell warm and fuzzy all inside. Emerald looked at his green eyes and let a pearly tear fall over the place where his scar was. Harry reached up to touch his scar only to find that it was gone.

"Gone." He said.

Emerald nodded and said, "Only temporally." This was true. Harry could already fell the scar imprinting itself on his forehead again.

"How?" said Harry.

"Neither you nor I will know."

Harry couldn't stand it. There was so much grief behind her eyes, so much pain, so much misery. He took Emerald in his arms and burrowed his face in her hair. He could smell rain and lilacs and everything that should have replaced what was inside of poor Emerald. She let Harry kiss her face. She allowed him to run his warm hands over her neck and arms and caress her back.

"Em." He whispered in her ear. Emerald was about to kiss him back when the portrait swung open.

"Hmmm." Sneered Malfoy. He stood over them and smirked with satisfaction. "You're in danger Potter." He said. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Go away Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Fine but let me tell you that you will be sorry." He said coldly. Then he laughed. "See you tomorrow Emmy." He cupped Emerald's face in his hands. She stared icily at him. "I wouldn't go around telling your little secrets."


	4. Chapter Four White Witch

Chapter Four

White Witch

Emerald sat alone in the deserted Great Hall. She had forgotten all about Malfoy's promise for tomorrow. All she remembered was that she was supposed to meet Harry there. She wasn't surprised when someone sat down in the chair beside her however she was disgusted. "Go away." She said to Malfoy.

"I have every right to be here. Besides I need to ask you something." Malfoy said. He twirled his wand. "Tell me, what are your powers?" He said. He let his pale hand reach out and began to grope her chest.

"I'm nottelling you. And don't touch me!" she smacked his hand sharply. He quickly withdrew it.

"Now now. We wouldn't want to upset me. I might make dear Potty pay for your mistakes." He let his hand stray to her upper thigh. "Besides I am royalty."

"No you're not." She slapped him againandstood up.

"Serviviti." Malfoy shouted. He pointed his wand at her and ran out the door. Emerald began to fell different. It was as though she didn't fit in her skin properly. She ran to the girls' toilet because she thought she would be sick. She looked into the mirror and screamed. Was that a ghost? She reached out her hand and so did the reflection.

"It's Me.," she said. She walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room and began to sob. She was white, pure snowy white. Her gorgeous brown locks had been turned to a sky blue. Her eyes were still green but they cried crystals instead of real tears. Emerald cried for hoursbut before she had quite run out of tears she heard someone call to her.

"Emerald." Harry ran to her. "Em is that you?"

"Yes. Malfoy di… did it. He will nev… never change me back."

"I'm going to find him."

"No. He'll do it to you too." She sobbed. "Till I can make a bargain I guess I am a white witch."


End file.
